goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Banri Tada
is a freshman studying law in a private university in Tokyo. He is the main protagonist of the series. His hometown is Shizuoka Prefecture, and now living in small apartment. He suffers from retrograde amnesia, unable to remember anything before the accident. He is followed by his own ghost, Banri Spirit. Appearance Banri has green eyes and short black hair. As a law student, his uniform consists of a black suit with a blue tie. He is usually seen wearing casual clothes. Personality Banri is a very kindhearted and benevolent person. He helps his friend Mitsuo in law school by not telling his childhood friend Kōko Kaga what clubs and classes he's in. Later on in the series, Banri begins to pity Kōko as she's always alone because everyone finds her beauty and wealth intimidating. However, he later finds out why Kōko Kaga behaves like she does, and develops a deeper friendship with her. Banri is shown to be a 'Ghost' of himself previously losing his memory; his lost memories reside in a spirit that watches over him. He does not have control over what the ghost does and he cannot remember what the ghost does to him; this may be hinting to a separate and distinct personality, though this may only apply to the anime. He is afraid of disappearing and doesn't want people to forget him. History It has been said during the anime that Banri acquired amnesia during an accident, where he fell of a bridge a day after his high school graduation party, causing the loss of all his memories before the accident. Afterwards, he spent a year in hospital recuperating and under observation where he mostly avoided seeing his friends and family. He felt socially pressured by their expectations of wanting to see the old Banri. As he says the version of him alive now is the new Banri Tada and doesn't want to be tied to his old social expectations. Although he doesn't mind remembering his past memories he is afraid that his current self may disappear. Plot Banri is the protagonist of the series and is a freshman studying law in a private university in Tokyo. His hometown is in the Shizuoka Prefecture, and he now lives alone in a small apartment. A little after his third-year high school graduation ceremony, he plummets from a bridge and now suffers from severe amnesia, unable to remember anything before the accident. For that reason he missed the college entrance exam and one year of school because of his hospitalization. It is revealed in the anime series that a "ghost" of Banri's past before the accident follows the current Banri around hoping to re-unite with his body so that he can get his memories back. It is also revealed that the ghost can control Banri's thoughts and feelings at times. On Banri's first day of university, he runs late for the first-years orientation and is completely lost. When he tries to find his classes, he meets Mistuo Yanagisawa, a first-year of his age who turns out to be in his classes. Mistuo reveals that he's actually running away from Kaga Koko, an old childhood friend who insists that they get married. Reluctantly, Kaga Koko follows Mistuo to the university, and she quickly befriends Banri so that she can get closer to Mistuo. Banri spends a lot of time with Koko since she's always depressed whenever Mitsuo isn't around (because he's trying to avoid her at all costs) out of pity and to satisfy his own loneliness. During this time, Banri grows strong feelings for Koko, and even confesses his love to her. They still remain friends, however, and they even join the festival club together. Yet it becomes too much for Banri to handle since Koko is always getting into trouble and she's completely oblivious to his feelings. He tells Koko that they can't be friends anymore, even though she still wants them to be together. Banri also meets Linda, a second-year student at the university in charge of the festival club. She saves Banri from numerous clubs that go after first-years and insist that they join. Linda is the only one that doesn't force Banri to join her club, yet he joins her club later along with Koko who still insists that they be friends. Mitsuo encourages Banri to join the film club with him, but not to tell Koko about it. He reveals to Banri that he has feelings for the club's president, Chinami Oka, who is much more compassionate and less selfish than Koko. On an orientation for the film club at a place called, "Golden Time", Banri gets captured by the tea club who are having a party next door. Banri is forced to serve drinks and wrestle for sport. During this experience, he meets Sato Kayaga, who refers to himself as "2-D Kun" since he hates the "three-dimensional world" everyone else lives in. When Banri takes a trip back home for the week-end, he reviews his high school year-book photo, where he finds pictures of himself and Linda in high school. It is revealed that they were best friends in high school since they were in first year, even though Banri was not popular since he was very sensitive. When Banri confessed his feelings to Linda on graduation night, she tells him to wait until tomorrow night on the bridge next to his home for the answer. This was why Banri was on the bridge the night on his accident. When he confronts Linda at the festival club and asks her why she's pretending their high school year never happened, she says that he was like a bomb; that if she told him about his past with her that he might hate her forever. She says that it was her fault that he got into an accident, and that if she got to the bridge on time it might have never happened. They both become emotionally unstable, and Banri refuses to talk to her. When he runs out of the festival club room, Koko chases him after waiting at the exit for him. When he runs to a bridge, having thoughts of jumping off and starting his life over again, Koko hits him with a bike she stole to catch up to him, and reveals that she loved him the moment they first met. With their new relationship, Koko is happier than ever, and even tells her father that she finally has a real boyfriend. Mitsuo, on the other hands, gets rejected by Chinami when he confesses his feelings for her in front of the film club. Mistuo gets embarrassed and refuses to see Chinami since everyone knows about their event. Banri eventually re-unites with Linda, and they reminisce about their high school years together. When Banri asks about what Linda's answer was about becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, she replies, "The answer was 'no'". She says that she only liked him as a friend, not as a romantic partner. Later on, Banri asks Linda that they should forget everything about their past together, since it's making his current relationship with Koko awkward. When Linda looks at the photo of them together in high school, she tears it and throws it into the wind, saying, "We're doing the right thing, Banri". At the beginning of summer vacation, Banri is invited to a high school re-union. He refuses to go at first, fearing that every one would hate him since he's nothing like the old Banri. He goes when Linda says she'd be with him at all times at the reunion. However, at the high school, every one welcomes Banri with open arms, saying that he hasn't changed at all. When Banri crosses the bridge he had his accident on as he returns home with Linda, he sees his old self waiting at the bridge being hit by a scooter. When he grabs his old self, the apparition says, "Leave me..." and falls. Banri believes that he is starting to get his memories back. When he goes to see a doctor about it, he says that it shouldn't happen again. After Banri's high school reunion, he has a reunion with his friends at a Japanese Grill. Mitsuo asks if Banri and Koko would convince their club leader to shoot a "music video" at their club. When Banri asks about his motives, Mitsuo confesses that he wants to get closer to Linda since he has a one-way crush on her. Banri and Koko agree to help him. When Banri and Mitsuo go get more meat, Mitsuo asks Banri about his relationship with Linda. When Banri prepares to tell the truth, that they were friends in high school and he was in love with her before his accident, Mitsuo apologizes for being rude. At Banri's apartment, Koko dresses up in lingerie and starts to make-out with Banri. However, she stops because she was nauseous and a mini statue of the Eiffel Tower which she made for Banri fell on her head. Koko is upset that things didn't go her way, but Banri comforts her by saying that they have all the time in the world. The next day at the festival club, Mitsuo attempts to talk to Linda while he's shooting. However, Linda gets angry at Mitsuo and Banri, and she suspects that Banri is trying to set the two up together. After the practice, Linda motions Banri to follow her and talk in private. When they meet in an alley, she expresses her anger towards Banri. She later says to Banri that she was scared that a younger guy she hardly knew treated her to dinner a couple times during the summer fell "in love" with her, and how he didn't know her like Banri does. She also says that she's doing well and he and Koko seem to be happier than ever. Chinami, who was just going back home after the film club meet, interrupts their conversation to talk to Banri in private. Chinami reveals that she is frustrated at Banri for being so close to Linda, the person that Mitsuo likes. When Banri asks why she is so concerned over Mitsuo, she only get angrier and calls Banri "the worst". At the next festival, Banri and his festival club perform the Awa Dance. Banri is the happiest he's been in awhile, until in the middle of the dance he suddenly recally numerous events that happened in his high school years. He runs off and Koko and Linda chase after him. He hides in the corner of a parking lot, trembling out of fear. He's scared that he's suddenly recalling these events, even though the doctor said that they would never happen again. He believes that the ghost of his past is trying to get back inside his body and possess it, leaving his current self behind. When Linda finds him, he says he's fine, yet he's still shaking in fear of what might happen to him. After a week has passed, Banri still can't sleep in fear that his current self will disappear if he gets his memories back. He tells Koko that he'll start running every day, like he did when he was on the track team, to help him sleep. Koko becomes worried that Banri might run away and leave her behind, but Banri promises that he would never do that. They both agree that keeping the secret of his amnesia and high school life from his friends is only getting worse, so they decide to invite every one over to dinner and tell them all there. Oka-chan arrives early to talk to Banri about something; she likes Mitsuo yet thinks that it's too late for him to love her. She apologizes for taking her frustration and confusion out of Banri. Banri then decides to tell Oka-chan everything, until a female voice says, "Everything, huh? I can't do that...", and Banri suddenly regains all his memories. He temporarily forgets what is currently happening and is confused, then he quickly gains his current memories back. He calls Linda over, who is hanging out with Nana next door, and asks her what's going on and why he's suddenly is an unfamiliar appartment. When Linda realizes what has happened, Banri makes her promise not to tell Koko that he regained his memories. When Nana comes in and slaps Banri for "losing his senses", he storms out of the room and starts running. Mitsuo notices him and he calls 2-D-kun to stop him. He over-does it, however, by knocking out Banri with a knee-kick to the face. When Banri regains consiousness, he tells Mitsuo and 2-D-kun that something is happening to him that he can't explain yet, and that he might disappear from this world all-together soon. They both agree to be with Banri to the end and help him out however they can. The next day, Oka-chan confronts Banri about what happened back at his appartment, and says that when Koko arrived and she explained that Banri ran off, all Koko said was, "I see. He ran away.". Banri then asks Oka-chan to get her camera out so that he can explain to everyone what is going on with him without calling them all over personally instead. When Banri gets off the train, he meets Koko who is waiting there for him. Before Banri can do anything, Koko tells him that she cannot promise a future with him and is going to pursue Mitsuo since that is why she came to the university in the first place. She then breaks up with Banri and leaves. The next day when Oka-chan meets Banri at the school, she tells him that Koko found the video of Banri talking to her and that he got his memories back. They both decide to laugh it off by creating their own little "broken-hearts club" where Oka and Banri are the only members. Banri goes to the Festival Club room to tell Linda that he and Koko broke up, and to act normally when she sees her in the club so that she doesn't leave. Linda becomes furious and she and Banri trade blows. Linda is mad at Banri for taking the break-up so casually and not going after Koko. Banri replies that he does feel sad, yet he can't do anything about so he's trying to make the best of it. Koko and Yana come into the room during the fight so that they can both resign from the club. This is when Banri reveals everything to Yana, and says that he tried to tell him earlier but couldn't. He tells everyone that he might disappear from this world soon if he fully regains his memories, because last time he did he was not in control of his body. Linda tells everyone that she takes full responsibility for what happened to Banri; that if she would have made in on time to the bridge none of it would have happened. She also wished that she could re-do that day for Banri's sake. At the next festival, Banri fully recovers his past memories, and the current Banri is gone. Koko, Oka, 2-D and Yana mourn for the lost of Banri after he goes back home and takes a leave of absense from the university. When Banri is back home for New Year's Eve, he spends time with Linda and admits to himself that he is still in love with Linda, and still waiting for her answer on the bridge. As Banri goes through his university belongings, he notices notes to himself about his life in a university in Tokya; all his friends, his girlfriend Koko who broke-up with him, and how Linda and he were in the same club. None of this reminds Banri of his university life. He also notices that someone hacked into his e-mail and sent hundreds of messages to Koko telling her his address and that they should meet up again. Koko then comes over to "return" Banri's DVD. Banri mistakes her for Oka-chan, but Koko doesn't mention it. When she's about to leave, she asks Banri where the "famous wooden bridge" is, and says she needs to be there for awhile. When Banri looks through the bag that Koko gave him, he notices one of the matching mirrors he received from Koko. When it breaks, Banri's memories of his university life return and he runs after Koko. When he gets to the bridge, he sees past versions of himself until he gets to the end where the Ghost of Banri's Past is. He's upset that Banri hasn't noticed him until now and is frustrated that his life must end this way. Before Banri's ghost leaves, Linda runs up to him and says that her answer is "yes". Banri's ghost leaves completely satisfied and tells Banri he'll see him later. Suddenly, Banri notices Koko waiting for him at the bridge, and Linda admits that she says "yes" to both Banri and Koko being together. Banri yells Koko's name, and the two embrace. He tells Koko that he didnt' forget his promise, and they will be together for the rest of their lives. In the epilogue, it is revealed that it was 2-D Kun who tracked down Banri's address and hacked his e-mail to get Koko to chase after Banri. Banri and Koko resume their lives in Tokyo University as law students and have a very steady relationship. Quotes *''"When rain falls, when the wind blows, when the flowers bloom, when the shadow is less clear. I will find every sign."'' *''"Why do you still want to be my friend? Is it because you feel comfortable being with me? Because I understand your awkward and useless self, and yet still love you? Quit acting so spoiled. When you rejected me, you lost the right to want those things!"'' *''"Do you want to go back? To the place where I use to be. I... I want to go back!"'' References Category:Characters Category:Male